The present invention relates to a coding switch having several conductors which can be bridged by a wiper.
DE-AS No. 1,245,622 discloses a coding switch in which the contact points of several conductors are arranged along a single circular or ring path, for example on a printed circuit, swept by a single sliding contact. The coding switch disclosed in this German patent publication has a complicated current lead-in configuration. It also has the disadvantage that predetermined contact points which are to be bridged are juxtaposed circumferentally extending along the ring path and are bridged by a single wiper contact, which can result in poor electrical contact.